My Name Is Harmon Rabb
by Lady C of NJ
Summary: We have heard about different things that happened in Harm's life. Have you ever wondered how they were from his perspective?


My name is Harmon Rabb, Today is my birthday and I'm five. Mom is getting stuff ready for my party. We are going to take lots of pictures to send to Dad. He's in the Navy and he is on a really big boat. Mom showed me on the map where he is. It is very, very far away. She told me that maybe he will come home at Christmastime. I hope so. I want to show him how good I can throw a baseball. Maybe he will take me out in his airplane too. I miss my dad, and I know mom does too. Yesterday I saw her looking at his picture and her eyes were wet. I went by her and gave her a big hug just like I saw Dad do. She told me it was just what she needed. We went to the park and talked about Christmas.

Its me, Harmon . Christmas is only a few days away. Something is wrong. Some men in uniforms came to see my mom today. They all talked kind of quiet and mom kept looking at me. She sat on the couch very straight. I wanted to go see what they were talking about but I stayed by the doorway to the kitchen. They all stood up and mom walked with them to the door. She kept nodding her head and when the men left she just leaned her head against the door for a very long time. She called me and we sat down on the couch. She told me that Dad's airplane was missing in the jungle of that place very, very far away where his boat is.

Today there were a lot of people at our house. Aunts and Uncles and people I don't know. All talking about my Dad, and not about Christmas. My cousin Tommy said he wants a new bike for Christmas. I know what I want for Christmas. I want my dad to come home.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hi, I'm Harm. I'm in the fifth grade and math is my favorite subject. I have to be good at math because I want to fly airplanes when I grow up. My mom tries to talk me out of it but usually gives up after a while. She says I'm too much like my dad. He's been MIA for five years now. Last year when all the soldiers came home we hoped he would be one of them but he wasn't. I think Mom is afraid that he is dead…….I DON'T and I never will! One of these days I will find him. Some of the guys tease me sometimes about it, but that's ok. They're good guys and real friends. We all play basketball together after school. Someday I will be able to say to them that I was right. Someday.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Me? Oh, I'm Harm, Harmon Rabb, Jr. Sixteen, I'm sixteen, almost seventeen. Uh, yeah, I'm going to be with my dad. He's in Southeast Asia right now. We're gonna meet up, and then come back home together. I haven't seen him in a long time. He's in the Navy and has been away for a long time. But when we get home it'll be great. We're gonna do all the things we haven't been able to. He's got a plane. A Stearman, its been under a cover while he's been gone. Well, most of the time. He doesn't know it yet but I learned to fly. The plane is named after my grandmother. Her name is Sarah. It's a neat plane and we're gonna have a lot of fun together. When we get back. Me, and my dad.

Hi, mom it's Harm. Yeah, I'm back. I'll be home soon. No, I didn't find dad.

I'm sorry mom. I didn't do it to upset you. I just thought I could find him. There was a girl helping me, but she got… Oh, mom, I made such a mistake. I'm sorry… Huh? Yeah, Frank is here with me. We just landed and we should be in San Diego in a couple of hours. Do you want to talk to him? OK. Hey Frank, mom's on the phone. Here… I'll wait by the door over there. Yeah, I'll be ok, Thanks for coming for me Frank.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

Midshipman Rabb reporting as ordered sir. Me sir? At the county airfield? Yes, sir it was me. I was checking on the possibility of bringing my airplane there. No sir, I own a Stearman that belonged to my dad. Yes, sir, I will reconsider my actions. I will leave the plane where it is for now. Yes sir, you're right I don't really have the time for it right now. My mom? She's fine sir. I wasn't aware that you knew her. Yes sir, I will tell her you said Hello. Yes sir, she and Frank do seem very happy. He's helped her a lot since my dad went MIA. No sir, no news on that. Most people tell me to let it go, that if he was still alive he would have contacted us by now. I still think that some day I will find him, sir. Yes, sir, I do have a class to get to. Thank you, sir. Good-bye

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mom, I'm glad you could make it. Hi, Frank. Thanks, Yeah, I know, the easy part is over. The graduation ceremonies start at two o'clock. I'll get some time off but I have to report to flight training school in a month. For me? What is it, mom? Should I open it now or wait till after the ceremonies to open it? Ok, ok I'll open it now. A pair of gold wings? Mom? Were these Dad's? Thanks mom, you know how much this means to me.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hi Mom, Yeah, yeah, I'm ok, a little banged up but I'll be fine. My RIO wasn't so lucky though. They said there is something wrong with my eyes. Night blindness. No, I don't think I will be doing anymore flying. At least, not at night or from a carrier. I'll be home in a week or so. I have to decide if I want to stay in the Navy. I don't want to leave it. I wish I could talk it over with Dad. He would know how I feel. Yeah, I do still miss him. What? Law? I am almost finished with the pre-law courses. I suppose I could get my degree and try to transfer to the JAG corps. Who knows, I might be good at it. Thanks Mom, I love you. I'll see you soon. Bye.


End file.
